


Прерванный завтрак Дракулы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Curtain Fic, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Мэйвис надеялась напугать свекровь, но ей это не удалось. Испугались все, кроме Линды.
Kudos: 2





	Прерванный завтрак Дракулы

— Как у вас тут всё готично! — Линда была на седьмом небе от восторга, что адреналином разливался по венам. — Очень красиво. Такая прелесть!

Джонатан широко улыбался, чувствуя себя неловко. Тем временем его мать, сначала почти насильно водворённая в замок, а теперь не желающая покидать его, сновала по огромной зале, разглядывая недоуменно таращившихся на неё монстров. Для женщины все они, бывшие минуту назад «ужасными, страшными и злыми», превратились в «милых, воспитанных и молчаливых».

В приёмную вошла Мэйвис. Оценила ситуацию и приблизилась к возлюбленному:

— Помочь?

— Спасибо, — с невероятной благодарностью отозвался Джонатан, ловя мать за локоть. — Ма, идём, я покажу ваши комнаты.

Линда позволила увести себя, по пути разговорившись с будущей невесткой и от неё узнав интересные факты об отеле, его посетителях и, конечно, хозяине.

— Кстати, милая, а где твой отец? Я надеялась увидеть тестя и познакомиться с ним!

Молодая вампирша замялась:

— Не… не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Понимаете, мой отец… не взаимодействовал с людьми уже почти двести лет. Он… Он пустил их в отель, но я не уверена, что то же самое относится к его сердцу.

— У твоего отца проблемы с людьми?

— Да… есть такое. Он, конечно, давно сидит на заменителях, но что-то мне подсказывает, что запах настоящей крови может его раздразнить. А это сулит неприятности.

Мэйвис надеялась напугать свекровь, но ей это не удалось. Испугались все, кроме Линды.

* * *

— Да где же оно! — злился Дракула, кружа по закопчённой кухне.

Квазимодо готовил лягушачий суп, иногда сочувственно поглядывая на вампира. Многим монстрам стало тяжело жить в отеле с приходом людей. Но Дракуле было хуже всего.

Вампир прожил на этом свете пятьсот тридцать два года. За такой внушительный промежуток времени многое случалось — в том числе и охота на людей.

Граф думал, что давным-давно позабыл вкус человеческой крови — такой тягучий, сильный… Это оказалось иллюзией, и вампир понял, насколько, когда сладкие запахи людей достигли его носа.

Вспомнив о тающих ароматах, Дракула бессильно цапнул воздух выдвинувшимися клыками и снова оглядел кухню — на этот раз магическим взором. И спустя несколько томительных мгновений нашёл то, что искал.

— Наконец-то! — он рванул к одному из висячих шкафчиков и распахнул его. — Моё спасение… — вампир вытащил пакетик с маринованной кровью и поскорей впился зубами в хрустящую обёртку.

Квазимодо облегчённо вздохнул и продолжил готовку.

Дракула заурчал от удовольствия и прикрыл глаза, слизывая алую жидкость с прокушенного пакетика. Конечно, «Густоквашино» не шло ни в какое сравнение с настоящей горячей кровью, но выбирать не приходилось. Кусать людей — не вариант, это отбросит монстров назад на века.

Единственным вариантом оставалось скрываться от живых постояльцев до поры до времени. А то вдруг не удастся удержаться?

Однако всё было не так легко, как в мыслях…

— Миленькое местечко!

Дракула вздрогнул и резко развернулся, не выпуская из зубов «Густоквашино». Человеческая мать Джонатана стояла на пороге, с интересом оглядывая кухню и её обитателей.

— О, граф, доброго времени суток! — Линда заметила Дракулу и направилась к нему. — Ваша дочурка много рассказывала о вас.

Вампир тяжело задышал и сильнее сжал упаковку клыками, пристально глядя на приближающуюся женщину. До его носа донёсся дивный запах никем не тронутой добычи, в чью тёплую шейку так и хотелось впиться зубами…

Квазимодо отвлёкся от супа и теперь широко открытыми глазами глядел на напряжённого, натянутого, как струна, Дракулу, жадно зыркавшего на шею Линды. Да и не только, собственно, шею.

— Сейчас будет ням-ням, — пояснил он, знакомый с ранними привычками графа, вошедшему Джонатану.

Рыжеволосый парень сразу понял намёк и подбежал к матери.

— Мама, что ты тут делаешь?! — Он вклинился между вампиром и его потенциальной жертвой и принялся теснить последнюю к двери. — Это очень неприлично…

— Что неприлично, Джонни?

Монстр-повар хрипло засмеялся:

— Вампира во время трапезы прерывать, ma chère. Ведь он может предпочесть сухой крови свежую…

Линда поняла опасность только тогда, когда взглянула в сияющие глаза вампира и увидела капельки крови на его губах. И только тогда позволила себя увести.


End file.
